


Ash beneath our feet

by Reva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, D&Ms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reva/pseuds/Reva
Summary: He sees her for the first time in decades at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Embracing her daughter, with a bright smile. Fareeha pats her firmly on the back, her greeting showing none of the longing he might have expected. It’s as though they’ve only seen each other yesterday.It’s the taste of ash that makes him realize he had bit down on his cigar. He spins on his heel and all but sprints out of the room.They talk.





	Ash beneath our feet

McCree used to love the sea.

“It’s not that I did not think of you.” Ana said. He hummed, his eyes searching for something over the horizon.

It had been an incredible novelty as a teen. The first time he had seen it was out the small windows of a jet plane. The never-ending expanse of deep blue had been breathtaking- he had almost considered dropping his guise of cowboy for that of a pirate. The memory of dipping his toes into the cold salt water for the first time was unforgettable.

“You always were my favorite.” She sighed wistfully, shifting quietly beside him.

He flicked the ash off his cigar, watching as the wind stole it over the edge of the cliff.

“I thought of you like my own ma’.” McCree admitted easily. “You taught me close to everything I know.”

“Not quite.” She chuckled. “Gabrielle did more than his share of teaching.”

McCree glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her expression was unreadable. He remembered her easy smiles and compassionate grimaces- not this undecipherable poker face. Her eyes were hard despite the soft wrinkles framing her features. He wondered when that had happened. 

He took a drag of his cigar, not willing to be the one to break the silence.

“I lived as a ghost for many years. Anonymity feels so close to freedom. One can live many lives as long as they are discreet. I ran from my mistakes so eagerly; there were no consequences then.” Ana said with longing. 

“And yet.” McCree drawled.

“And yet.” She agreed. “When Talon attacked Helix I was so scared for Fareeha.”

McCree swallowed shallowly, willing the dryness from his throat. He wished he wasn’t here, that he was anywhere else. He didn’t want to listen to her justify why she didn’t care enough for him to find him. To tell him she wasn’t dead.

He forced himself to temper his emotions. It wasn’t as though she was the only one though. After the Overwatch headquarter explosion he had done his best to disappear- and no one had followed.

“I contacted her then.” She said. She sighed even as a fond smile found its way onto her face. “She asked so many questions for which I had no answers. She was furious. She asked for you, did you know?”

He shook his head silently.

“She tried so hard to find you. But that girl… she did not even know the first place to look. She is a soldier through and through. She immediately thought I was in contact with you of course and called me a liar when I told her I did not. She called me many things: that I was a coward, a thief, a murderer, a bad mother. 

“No, we did not see eye to eye for quite some time. And it pains me that she is not wrong, but I will not run from this life again. I am a poor mother to her, and a poor mentor to you.” She smiled bitterly.

“I am so sorry.” The words were acidic- eating away at his every though, leaving his mind totally blank.

He took a long drag, holding it until the smoke began to burn uncomfortably in his lungs, before exhaling. They watched in silence as the smoke drifted away in the gentle sea breeze.

“I…,” He cleared his throat, “I think we are beyond the point you can ever step into my life where you took off. All my teachers are dead.” He said firmly. He didn’t react to the way she flinched. 

“But the Ana Amari I remember is a strong woman, and a good friend. And I wouldn’t mind her watching my back.” 

She didn’t respond like he imagined she might have. There was no ruffled hair or pats on the back he remembered from his youth- but then he was an old man now. His Hero’s were dead. He was the accumulation of all the ruthless, harsh truths Gabrielle had molded him out of. 

She turned to him, with a grateful smile. On anyone else the look would have been modest, but on Ana it was radiant. He looked away, the sight blinding. He wondered how long ago it had been since he had last seen such an honest expression.

“I would be honored.” She said at last. “You’ve grown so much. Gabe would have been so proud.”

McCree’s smile tasted like ash.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings when it comes to McCree. The fandom always writes him as this happy go lucky dope, totally ignoring that he spent the last two decades of his life in hiding/on the run.


End file.
